


Please Say Something

by HGGoods



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, sorta - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Please Say Something

Chas像个小跟屁虫一样的在John身后跑，天天念叨着让John教他点什么，其实John会的，他也都会了。他甚至有John家的钥匙，他一定得有，如果那家伙没出现的话，就意味着他受了什么重伤连床都下不了。John可不会拿出手机给谁打个电话。不过这是最开始那几年的事情了。为此他跑了不少次John那条——就是那条窄长的房子。

他第一次进John家的时候——他本来可以嘲笑下房子结构的，不过因为他当时太小，小到还只能伸手才能够到John的胳膊。后来当他到了能这么做的年纪的时候，他已经知道了John家里各处的恶魔陷阱，或者说，他家整体就是个符咒。

Chas认识John的时间比他自己想象的都早，只是他并不记得。

John经常说驱魔这事需要天分，但是Chas没有。所以他不肯教他那些符咒，拉丁文的咒语，他就是甩给Chas一本书，认真的说：你要是感兴趣就回去读吧。要知道那本书厚得跟块砖头一样。但就这种认真的语气，Chas更加受不了。就像那时候他坐在车上说他们俩的关系是蝙蝠侠和罗宾一样。那种认真的语气简直让Chas都快相信了，但是当他再一次被拦在Midnite的酒吧门口的时候，他就知道那家伙就是这幅样子，顺口说说的话，语气慢下来也能像在发誓一样。

该死的。

虽然自称自己是John Constantine的奴隶，但是他还是坚持不懈的跟在人家身后。他想着总有一天能把酒吧里那些卡片记住，总有一天，只要自己还跟着John Constantine。

十几岁的时候，Chas曾经被恶魔附过身。那次之后，让他忘记了自己童年所有的事情，记忆一瞬间全部留在了John拿着什么东西抵在他额头上念咒语的模样。John半跪在床上，背后是天堂，脚底是地狱。他几乎可以看见天堂的光笼罩在他和John身上，整个轮廓都柔和起来。后来醒过来，Chas花了很久才记起自己的名字，Chas，Chas Kramer。

当时他母亲抱着他激动的哭了出来，Chas却只是回头看John的背影，高大的就像他从未见过的父亲一样。后来Chas主动找上门的时候，John只是把门拉开了个缝，不耐烦的说：“小鬼，我又不是你爸爸。”当时Chas不知道哪里来的勇气，把手伸到了门和门框中间理直气壮的说：“我爸当然也没你这么年轻。”

那天John碰巧刚解决了个硬茬，不只是念念咒语洒洒圣水的工作，他和那个不长眼的恶魔打了一架，浑身酸痛。他一点都不想理这个不知道是不是瞒着家里离家出走的男孩，他只想抽根烟，然后睡觉。

“我不想和你探讨你父亲的年龄问题，男孩，回家去。”John强硬的说，或者是故作强硬的说。他的声音充满疲惫。

“嘿，就五分钟。就五分钟，我说完我想说的，就走，好么。”Chas为自己争取着机会。他不知道下了多大的决心才决定了要学习驱魔——那个时候他还不知道这个词。无论如何，他不能就这么回去。

John思考了几秒钟，然后就被那个瘦瘦小小的男孩挤了进去。他也没再赶他走。“我叫……”

“Chas，对吧。你母亲是这么叫你的。”John点燃了一根烟。

“对！Chas，Chas Kramer。”他兴奋的转身和John说道。

“John Constantine。”

“我知道，我问了很多人，他们都知道你的名字。”Chas的声音里掩盖不住的激动，每个词的结尾还有一点小小的颤抖。他发现这房子完全是个长条形，他还没来得及问，就发现了更多值得问的问题。

他看到了那一排水桶，桶上刻着十字架。他激动地说：“那是圣水，对吧！”

“你还有4分25秒。”John吸了一口烟，房间里本来就浓重的烟味更加刺鼻了。

但是那时候的Chas可没法注意到这些，他当时兴奋的John说了一大堆，却都被那个男人拒绝了。他印象很深，John说了一连串的No，然后把他赶出了房间。

不过这已经是五年前的记忆了。

只是五年之后，Chas觉得和当年并没有什么区别。他还是跟在John身后跑，处理驱魔之后的事情，比如那面300磅的镜子碎片——或者是帮John买止咳糖浆。

Chas可是亲眼目睹了那家伙的吸烟量，简直惊人。有次他们处理一个棘手的恶魔，咒语驱逐无效，只能困在一个房间里。那一整晚Chas都和John在一起，他看着John一根一根的不停吸烟，他根本不知道那家伙究竟灌了多少尼古丁进他的肺，不过Chas可以想象他早晚有一天会死在肺癌上而不是恶魔手上。

他抱怨了无数回：“我不希望没被恶魔弄死，反而被你的二手烟呛死。”但是John无动于衷，他嗜烟如命，简直就是拿生命在抽烟。最终怎么解决的Chas已经忘了，反正就是John那家伙进到房间里捣鼓一阵子，恶魔就会消失，他永远帮不上忙。不过他记得John出来的样子，那可是他见过的最惨不忍睹的情景了。John就好像掉到恶魔堆里了一样，衣服被划破，伤口都是皮肉向外翻着，整个人鲜血淋漓。

那次John在床上躺了伤口才完全愈合。那次之后，Chas每每想起Gabriel说John无法进天堂他都会忿忿不平。

==

“你该关注下你家的小男孩了。”Hennessy说道，他看着窗户外面，那个男孩焦躁的走来走去，时不时向里面看一眼。

“你也知道他只是个孩子。”John嘴里像往常一样叼着一根烟，“他太小了。”

Hennessy笑着摇头，“小？他已经成年了。你第一次驱魔的时候还记的你自己多大么？十四岁？还是十五岁？”

“那不一样。”

“没什么不一样的。你看，男孩眼里的光已经快能刺瞎人的眼睛了。”Hennessy把手搭在John的肩上，“他崇拜你都快发疯了吧，你却视而不见。”

“我只看到一个跟屁虫，剩下什么都看不见。”John无所谓的说道。

==

谁都知道那个大名鼎鼎的John Constantine有个小跟班。有女性恶魔在Midnite的酒吧门口看到他的时候还调戏一下那个男孩，每次都是以“这不是Constantine那家伙身后的小鬼么，怎么？进不来么。”

Chas刚开始也不知道怎么办，见得多了也就学会怎么做了。后来他都是站在门口念起了驱魔咒，扬言要把那些人踢回地狱——Chas可是在酒吧外面，没人管得了。后来恶魔们也学乖了，见到Chas都是恶狠狠的瞪一眼，也不敢对那家伙做什么。毕竟他是跟着Constantine。

每一个恶魔都知道那家伙。无聊是那些杂种还是真正在地狱里面横行的，都听过这个名字。

==

Chas哪里都找不到John。他去了他家，去了神父Hennessy那，去了所有他能想到的地方，当然除了Midnite的酒吧，那里他进不去。 他打了John的手机，没人接，他试了一切方法还是没能找到那家伙。

那次John失踪了整整三天，Chas差点就跟Midnite酒吧门口的保安拼了命，事情闹得很大，Midnite才跑出来见了Chas。此时那男孩已经满脸是血，不过那个保安也没怎么好过。

“John不在这里，他从不会在这里多呆。”Midnite若有所思的看着Chas，“你应该知道的，他并不喜欢这里的恶魔。”

“……”Chas没说话，抹了抹嘴角的血，转身就走。

“嘿，男孩。”Midnite试图叫住他。

Chas则气势汹汹的转过身，伸出一根手指对着Midnite：“听着，我不叫什么“男孩”。Chas，Chas Kramer。”

“我只是想提醒你，别离John那混蛋太近，他迟早是要下地狱的。”

“与你无关。”Chas扔下四个字就离开了酒吧，下地狱，下地狱，下地狱。你们全家才要下地狱。他为John忿忿不平，为什么就有那么多家伙诅咒他一定要下地狱。

他开着车回了John的家，刚熄火，就看到那个穿着黑西服的男人摇摇晃晃的从拐角处走出来，浑身是血。妈的，又他妈的浑身是血。

“John！”Chas下了车，大声喊他的名字。但是John就像没听到一样仍然向前走着。他走过去扶住John的肩膀，看到John的右半张脸就像浸到血里了一样。“John，John，你受伤了？”

Constantine双眼无神的盯着Chas——根本不是在盯着他，他说不上来那家伙的眼睛在看什么。John微张着嘴，但却没发出一个音节。

“你到底受伤了没有？”Chas追问道。

既然得不到回答，他决定自己亲自看看。他把John拽到了房间里，让他坐在床上。后者就像丢了魂一样任他摆弄，Chas脱掉了他的长西服，那件黑色的外衣还在滴着血，里面那件白色的衬衫也完全被染红了——要么是他浑身是伤，要么就是他跑到血池里滚了一圈——妈的血池是什么东西。

Chas直接撕掉了那件白色的衬衫——他没有受伤。Chas可以看得出来，除了胳膊上有一条刀痕，他只是皮肤上沾满了血液。并不是属于John的血。Chas紧绷的神经一下放松了下来，他整个人挂到了John身上。他的头抵在John的肩膀上，几乎带着哭腔：“你个该死的家伙。”

声音不大，但是传到了John的耳朵里却被放大了无数倍。他一直无光的双眼突然有神了起来，John眨了眨眼睛，发现Chas挂在他身上。

“Chas？”

听到声音的Chas退了回去：“John？你还好吧。发生了什么。”

Chas的脸在他的眼睛慢慢地变清晰，然后他意识到自己已经在家，而Chas脸上还一脸血。John伸出手摸着他的头。

“我没事。你先回去吧。”

“我回什么地方去？”Chas吼了起来 ，“你他妈的满身是血，到底发生了什么。”

John神情复杂，手下意识的摸向自己的西服寻找香烟。

“没什么。你脸上也都是血，回家去，男孩。”

“你什么都不说。”Chas开始歇斯底里的叫起来，“你他妈的永远什么都不说。”

==

“你他妈的永远什么都不说。”

John没理会发疯的Chas，反而摸向自己西服找烟抽，但是摸出来的烟已经被血浸透了，他失望的扔掉烟，擦着Chas的肩膀走过去。没走几步，却被Chas拽住了胳膊。

“你在干什……”John还没说完，就感觉世界好像翻个了个。

Chas跩过他的胳膊，直接把他扔上了床。还没反应过来的John，已经被Chas双手压过了头顶。“What the fuck……”

他下意识的扭动的身体，却被Chas死死的那身体压住。他刚刚和一群恶魔恶斗结束——他可是一点来对付Chas的体力都没有。Chas不知道哪里来的蛮力，一只手就就把John的双手举过头顶——该死的。John想。

“你就不能有一次对我说些什么！”

“Chas，听说我……”John试图安抚Chas的情绪，他脑子里几乎一团乱麻，为什么他要在地狱里跟一群恶魔打完了之后还要安抚这个小混蛋。

“现在你想说，我不想听。”Chas赌气的吼着——他凑到John胳膊受伤的地方，恶意的啃咬着。

原本已经被遗忘的伤口像被蚂蚁爬过的感觉，并不是疼痛，只是难以忍受的痒。他没想到Chas会这样，他从没想过。John脑子里开始出现Hennessy的声音：那小家伙……

顺着胳膊，Chas一点一点过渡到他的脖子上，还沾着血液的皮肤立刻裸露出来。Chas朝着他的身边吐了一口混着血液的吐沫，“你该洗个澡。”他说。

对你……

但是Chas也只是说一说。他把John整个人翻过来——他知道他身下的人根本没有力气抵抗。他知道的。Chas一只手伸向了John的嘴，在他说No之前，在他发出咒骂之前，把那些都变成了听不清楚的声音。他把手伸进了John的嘴里，毫无规律的搅动着，另一只手则伸到他的内裤里，描摹着John臀部的形状。然后在他耳边说：“你应该好好的吸着他。就像这样。”

这声音让John整个人颤抖起来，他没想到时这幅局面，他伸出手却被Chas把胳膊扭到了身后，他因为无力抵抗而感到耻辱。而且最重要的是，那个人是Chas。

……崇拜得

Chas解决掉了John的长裤，现在他身上除了一条内裤以外就什么都没有了。还在内裤里的手揉捏着John的屁股，缓慢的，用力的……Chas满意的看着John的身体在他下面扭动，白皙的皮肤上原本干涸的血液被他的汗浸湿，缓缓的在身上蠕动。

……发疯。

“我早就……应该上了你。”Chas说道。他在下面的手开始探进那个隐秘的地方，一点一点的挤了进去。

“放开，你这个混蛋。”John在Chas把手从他嘴里抽出来的时候骂了一句，却被Chas突然挤进后面的手指哽住了声音。

“我是个混蛋？”Chas的声音都开始扭曲，他用力的把一根手指全部挤进John的后穴，被疼痛压制得无法说话的John只是发出几声急促的喘息。“我找了你三天，整整三天。我因为你在Midnite的酒吧门口跟人打破了头。”

John再没有说话，事实上他根本说不出什么来。Chas根本没想着要有什么前戏，拿手指胡乱的捅了几下之后朝着John的后穴吐了口吐沫，手捂着John的嘴，把已经硬得不行的阴茎捅了进去。

进去的一瞬间，John整个人弓起了身子，从喉咙深处发出的呻吟都被Chas的手堵在嘴边。他几乎要窒息了。

你却……

Chas也并不舒服，那家伙太紧了。他扶住John的肩膀，开始一下深一下浅的抽插着。每当John似乎松气的时候他都狠狠的插入，让他发出些意味不明的声音。刚开始的他几乎是沉默，除了实在无法忍受的时候才会冒出几声呻吟。

但是那并不是Chas想要的，他想要那个叫John Constantine的家伙大声的叫出来，说些什么，妈的，随便说些什么。

视而……

他翻过John的身体，让他侧身躺着。Chas举起他的一条腿，狠狠的操着他。“说些什么！说啊。”

在Chas的阴茎滑过某一点的时候，John就像再也无法忍受了一样，嘶哑的声音带着哭喊，他把脸埋进床单里，却被Chas扭了回来。

……不见。

在Chas最后的一段活塞运动中，John颤抖了起来，他几乎无法抑制的蜷起身体，却又再次被Chas打开。Chas甚至还掐住了他的脖子，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己进了地狱。火焰和硫磺的味道充斥在他身体旁边，他感觉到了灼烧的疼痛。但是眨眼，Chas还握着他的脚腕——哦，上帝啊。

“我不是你的奴隶！”

John听到那个小鬼扭曲的声音，他在心里想着：哦，你当然不是。

感觉到后穴一阵炙热划过，Chas射在了他的身体里。

那个该死的小鬼。

然后John听到了自己的声音：“Remember the fucking condom next time！”


End file.
